1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved cable support for workmen working on roofs of buildings such as greenhouses. It enables the workman to support himself on the narrow gutter alongside the glass roof when performing tasks such as spraying the glass with whitewash or scrubbing the whitewash from the glass.
2. Description of Related Art
The tasks of spraying white wash and subsequently scrubbing it from glass roofs have been conducted without support for workmen. It is difficult for the workman to maintain balance on the gutter. The present invention provides cable supports for the workman to retain his balance.